


Legendary Lies of Oliver Queen

by NotThatBlonde



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity doesn't know yet, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBlonde/pseuds/NotThatBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of missing scenes where Oliver is being a bad liar to Felicity when he needs her help before she knows his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Thursdays, We're Teddy Bear Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> This is me ignoring the fact I have to study for my exams, so I hope you like it :)

Oliver took the carton box he had intercepted 10 minutes ago and placed it on his desk. He had been targeting someone from the list that night, but finding something he hadn’t thought he would. He had overheard a conversation thanks to the bug he had placed on his target’s desk, and had intercepted a deal he wasn’t sure what it would be about. Thinking of weapons, to drugs, to literally anything, he would have never guessed it would be something like this. He took a cutter knife out of his desk, and carefully removed the tape that was wrapped around the box so he could finally see what was in it.

His brow almost shot into his hairline when he saw the content of the box. What kind of deal was this? Was someone playing a prank on him?

Carefully, he took one of them out, turned it around, upside down, but he couldn’t find anything weird on them. Well, actually, the whole box just screamed weird if you’d ask him.

What kind of criminal dealt in teddy bears? Pink teddy bears to top it off. He gripped it harder, angry at the stupid fluffy things, and froze when an ‘I wuv hugs’ came out of the damn thing and sounded through the foundry.

Angry he had intercepted a box that absolutely meant nothing, he threw the bear he was holding across the room. The pink plushy thing stopped flying through the air when it hit one of his arrows that stood on display. Ironically, it let out another ‘I wuv hugs’, before the with and pink material of the teddy bear ripped apart and created a hole in the teddy bear, and out of it fell a couple of diamonds.

Interested, because he finally found something, and it had been just on accident, he picked up the shining diamonds that had been hidden in the teddy bear. Holding on of them between his fingers, he studied it, trying to find something he could use.

Looking at the diamond, he realized it would be a long night.

 

The next morning, he entered QC, and went straight for the IT department where he would find a particular blonde with glasses.

Still not having grasped the aspect of knocking on a door, he walked in the cubicle like he owned the place, which technically, he did, and watched her looking at the computer screen with a focused gaze, typing with her fingers on the keyboard as if her life depended on it.

“Felicity?” he asked softly, not wanting to play the act of rude billionaire when it came to her. He had become rather fond of her in the short amount of time he had get to know her. She was different than everybody else, and that fascinated him.

She looked up from the computer screen when she heard her name.  “Mr. Queen.” She smiled when she realized who was standing in front of her. Her smile fell a little when she saw him open his mouth, starting to say something, when she remembered. “Right, Oliver, Mr. Queen was your father.” She winced at that. Reminding someone of their dead father was not a thing normal people do. “And let’s pretend I’m normal in a couple of seconds when I stop talking.”

He grinned at her, amused at her pattern of thoughts. “I need a favor.”

The night before, he had been examining the diamonds and had come to the conclusion it were old diamonds, judging the cutting technique and the amount of light that had been reflected. This way, he had it narrowed down to 2 possible robberies in the state in the last half year. He really hoped she could help find out where the bears came from, so he could track who had ordered them in order to find a connection between the stolen diamonds and his target.

“Anything for you.” She smiled at him, and winced again. “Well, maybe not anything, because, let’s face it, I would not do well in jail.” Her eyes widened in shock. “Not that I’m saying you would do something illegal that could end up with you in jail. Although I do remember that incident when you peed against that cop car. And you know, me babbling should really be illegal, because this is just getting ridiculous and I should really stop doing that, so I’m just going to stop.” She closed her eyes, trying to get out of het babble state.

He took the teddy bear from behind his back when she opened her eyes again, and started fidgeting with it a bit.

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes. “I hate to break it to you,” she said, with a smile on her face, “but pink isn’t really your color.”

He feigned his feelings being hurt. “Oh no. What will I do with all those pink shirts in my closet?”

She laughed, probably imagining him wearing a pink shirt. “You could always donate them. I know a certain blonde who loves pink.”

As if it wasn’t obvious enough who she was referring to, based on her outfit and the pink lipstick that looked as if it was a permanent stain on her lips, she added, “Spoiler alert, it’s me.”

As he was fidgeting with the pink teddy bear he was still holding, the actual reason he had been there came back to his mind. “Actually, it’s my sister’s. She loves the thing, and, well, I broke it.”

“You broke a teddy bear?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well, it had this speaking device in it, and I might have pushed it too hard.” Or break it open to see if he could find something that could have helped him, he added in his thoughts.

She took the teddy bear and the device he was handing her and studied the thing with a shocked expression. “You wrecked the whole thing? How could that even happen by pushing it a bit too hard? Tell me honestly,” she said, looking into his eyes, making him a bit nervous, “do you have superpowers? Because seriously, that would be awesome.” She finished, looking back at the thing that was beyond repair. She tried pushing it, and her expression became horrified when a low, slow voice saying ‘I wuv hugs’ came out of the thing. That thing was definitely broken.

He ignored the superpower question. “Could you find out where it came from? My sister loves that thing, and she would be inconsolable when she finds out I was the one who destroyed her favorite toy.”

She looked back up at him. “I wuv hugs? Isn’t it almost your sister’s eighteenth birthday?” she said, clearly not believing a word he said.

He looked back at her with a blank expression, blinking twice before he came with a simple answer. “Yes.” She looked at him the same way the first day she had met him and had called bullshit on his coffee shop story without actually saying it. “Can you find out where it came from?”

Suddenly, as if remembering it was still her boss, her incredibly hot boss might she add, she nodded. A small smile came on her face as if she suddenly remembered something funny. “On Thursdays, we’re teddy bear doctors.” She ended with a smile, while his face just stayed completely blank, not having the slightest idea what she was talking about. Her smile dropped at that.

“Really? I know you didn’t have a television for 5 years, but you’ve got to work on your references. By the way, that show has been on for ages, so no immunity for you, mister.” As if she realized again who she was talking to, she added, “I’ll let you know if I find something when that thing’s creepy voice doesn’t creep me out anymore.”

“Thank you Felicity. Have a good day.” He heard her mutter something under her breath, before he heard a ‘you too’, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.


	2. Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all. Points for those who know who's quote that is.

His latest target from the list had been a man he had known before the island. Since he had been back from the island, he had found out he owned an ice skating rink, which has recently been in the news quite some time. It seemed like the man had had terrible luck the last month, but to Oliver, it had been clear there was a lot more going on.

He had found a blue print of some machine on his computer when he had broken in his office and had stolen his laptop, but he had no idea what the thing was. He took one of his old USB sticks, knowing she would notice the difference and not wanting to give it away that easily, in fact, not wanting to give it away at all, and put the file on it. And after all, he couldn’t go with another laptop.

And so, he was on his way to the IT department of QC with the USB in his pocket.

 

Knowing she was working late due to a new project to upgrade the system of QC, he walked into the almost empty place, taking the elevator to the floor where the IT department was on. Stepping out of the elevator, he could hear a voice coming out of the print room.

 _“Don’t you worry don’t you worry child, see heaven’s got a plan for you,”  “_ Felicity?” “ _Don’t you worry don’t you worry now, yea-“_ “Felicity, he said again, tapping on her shoulder. A shriek left her throat as she turned around in surprise and knocked him in the face.

“Oh shit, Oliver, I’m so sorry, I was supposed to be alone in here, what are you doing here? I mean, I know you own the damn building, but seriously, its 7pm on a Friday, and … oh my god, is that blood on your face? Oh no, I just punched my boss in the face and gave him a bloody nose, you need to come with me right now.” She pulled on his arm to take him with her when he started to protest. “Felici-.” “Now.” She said a bit louder, pulling him towards the ladies bathroom.

She left him standing at the sink, getting some toilet paper out of one of the stalls, and handing them to him. “Keep your head down and take of your left shoe.” She said with a serious face.

Having had worse than a bloody nose, he started protesting again. “Felicity, I am not going to take of my shoe.” When she only responded by giving him a pointed look, he sighted, and started to take of his left shoe. “Now take your big toe between your thumb and index finger and pinch it.” She said like it was a normal thing to do.

What?” he looked at her like she just grew a second head. “Just do it.” She said, taking some more toilet paper from one of the stalls. Not wanting to give her a bad feeling for punching him in the face, because really, he had had so much worse, he just did what she said.

After a moment, he was surprised it helped.

“So, big fan of singing, huh?” he said, smiling a bit, having cleaned the blood off of his face. They had walked out of there and they had gone to Felicity’s desk.

“You are going to pretend you never heard that, okay?”  As if it hadn’t been embarrassing enough she had punched him in the face, he also heard her singing. Loudly.

The horror.

“Sure. Wouldn’t want another nose bleed.” He said, smirking.

“Oh no,” she sighted, putting her face in her hands, “just tell me what you came for.”

“Well,” he started, taking the USB stick out of his pocket and putting it on her desk, “ I was going through my father’s laptop, and stumbled across a file. But I have no idea what it is.”

“Well then, let’s see what I can make of it.” She took the USB and put it in her computer. Opening the file, she studied the blue print for a moment.

Looking back up at him, she asked, “Do you want to build a snowman?”

Having no idea what she was talking about, he said, “Is that a cocaine reference?” It was the only thing he could come up with, having the suspicions his target was working with the wrong people.

She just blinked at him.  “No. At first sight, it looks like a machine that keeps it’s environment cold, you know, like in a refrigerator or freezer. Only this thing would be way too big for a normal fridge. I’m not entirely sure, I should study it some more if you don’t mind?”

“Sure.” He said. Maybe there was something fishy on the blue print he could use to take down his target.

“What would your father be doing with something like that anyway?” she asked, not being sure it even was something like described.

“The man really liked his ice cream.” He said

She looked at him with big eyes. “Right.” She said. “Well, I’ll call you when I know for sure.” She looked back at the screen for a moment, pushing her glassed a bit back up her nose.

“Thank you, Felicity.” He smiled at her, while getting up out of the chair across her desk. “I should really thank Walter for recommending you. He said you were extraordinary. And you are.”

“I prefer the term amazing, but oh well, extraordinary will do.” She smiled back at him as he left, and heard him laugh while he walked out of the door.

 

It only took her an hour to find out that the materials that were supposed to be used for it weren’t of the best quality. In fact, it was the cheapest crap you could find to build it with, making it dangerous to use.

“So, you’re saying, if this is used with those materials, it could start leaking?” Oliver had immediately come over the next day when she had called him during her lunch break with news about the blue print.

“Yeah, and that’s best case scenario. Worst case scenario? It could explode.”

Oliver didn’t respond for a moment. This was terrible. He was sure that, one day, if it exploded, the traces wouldn’t go back to his target, but to some poor employee that has nothing to do with it.

He could only imagine the damage it would cause if it exploded when the ice skating rink would be open.

“Well,” she said when he didn’t respond, “I guess it was a good thing your dad didn’t use it. Wouldn’t want the ice cream to explode.” Trying to lighten the mood up when she noticed the expression on his face, she smirked at him.

“Yeah,” he finally said, a plan already forming in the back of his head, “wouldn’t want that happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Swedish House Mafia is probably not Felicity's jam, but it was one of the only songs I could come up with I know from the top of my head that is from 2012, so it had to suffice.   
> And btw, that song is awesome, so no regrets :)


End file.
